the_roar_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kittycat1010
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Roar Family Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Roar Family page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) It's k :) Mini - Come at me bro. 11:43, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I missed you too :( I was at my school formal yesterday. I like the colour too, but I was thinking of trying to make it all tiger stripes. Y'know. Cuz - Roar? Also check out what I did to the main page. I've been working on a lot of stuff. I love chuu. Mini - Come at me bro. 06:54, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I got chat to work. Go there bro :P Love chuu <3 Mini - Come at me bro. 11:17, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Guess what! I can add pictures. I just can't add ones I made with a snipping tool :D Yay :D Mini - Come at me bro. 22:46, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey ol' buddy :P Chat still isn't working, but I made a favicon for this wiki. I just can't work out how to save stuff as an icon. Okay, you know how we always vent on chat, but chat isn't working? Well I thought I'd do it here. You know Nwachukwu4's blog about Vavan? Well I tried to leave an unbiased comment, not commenting about Vavan, but about the way people are acting on this blog - see here. I am going to say -_- For starters, if I say I don't ship Vavan, I will et a bunch of Vavan/Bori shippers running after me with their pitchforks and torches saying "You have to like Vavan because we do." I don't ship Vavan, and that's my opinion. If they want to be friends/crushes or anything else, it is their perogative. Secondly, if I say that these blogs are pointless, going by what I've seen in the comments, Nwachukwu4 is going to take it as me saying that I think she's stupid, which I never said/thought or even implied, then I'm going to get Jjmags1611 and Kittygirl7878 (maybe other's if I'm lucky) telling me that I'm a horrible person and that I'm really mean, because they put words into my mouth. Then, I'm going to get my friends sticking up for me and saying "She was just stating her opinion" and as much as I appreciate people backing me up, I don't need it, because they shouldn't have to do it in the first place. So here we go with an actual answer, I don't ship Vavan, and I couldn't care less whether they had crushes on each other/whether they were just friends or whether they were planning to elope to Mexico. It does not faze me. I do not think that the person who created this is stupid, or that this is a stupid question, she just wanted other people's opinions and that is fine by her and I do not want people arguing over something I said. Got it? Nwachukwu4, the reason nobody likes these blogs is because of the people who comment upon them. And then Nwachukwu4 was like - @Minithepeanut like @Ddthegirl94 said i can post can many blogs as i wish and i don't care what you say i still will love Vavan even though you don't love Vavan as most of us do and you don't have to be a jerk to me just because i made another blog i'm proud of my blog no matter what you say and just beacuse i made this blog does'nt mean you have to make me feel bad about it She's just so --- ugh! She didn't even read it! Mini - Come at me bro. 13:31, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about the strikethrough. She's still insisting that I insulted her, when I didn't even. And her, Kittygirl and DD keep calling people Jerks which is more insulting. Gawd, she reminds me of two of the characters I have in my story and I made them up before meeting her. Mini - Come at me bro. 14:43, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I only started shipping the Bori friendship really because of you and the fact that, well I have no problems with it at all. Now I don't have problems with Bori, but with people like Nwachukwu who make me think - God - why? Oh and the characters are the half sisters of my OC. They're twins, Kayla and Marie and their dad always spoils them and treats them like they're perfect so they abuse it. Hmm...I'll show you a bit of my story that reminds me of Nwa---- Yeah - I can't be bothered at the moment. “No. I’m done listening to you bitch and moan.” She finished, before flipping her phone shut and throwing it on her bed. She looked at her face, sighed and walked out into the kitchen where her mother and her younger half-sister was making pancakes while Chase and Kayla were sitting around, waiting eagerly and Clayton was sitting at the end drinking coffee and reading the paper. “Rachelle.” Kayla greeted in her regular uptight demeanour, while Chase sensed where the conversation was going and put his headphones in. “Yes?” Rachelle answered, trying to forget the conversation she’d just had with her ex. “Don’t you think it’s a bit inappropriate to show that much cleavage on your second day of school? You look trashy.” “Kayla.” Rachelle returned, imitating her, while Clayton pulled his paper down and watched the girls. “Yes?” She answered, with a smile across her face. She knew she wouldn’t be the one getting in trouble now. “Don’t you think it’s a bit inappropriate to call someone trashy just because you’re jealous you’ll never have as much cleavage as them?” She joked. “Rachelle!” Clayton boomed from his seat at the end of the table. “Apologise immediately.” “Not until she apologises for calling me trashy.” “You started it.” “I did not.” “Girls!” Clayton yelled. “Mamma, Rachelle insulted me.” Kayla whinged. “I heard the whole thing Kayla. Now apologise to your sister.” “Marie, I’m sorry Rachelle is so mean.” She sarcastically apologised to her twin.” “Kayla! You know what I meant. Now apologise!” “Rachelle’s not even my sister. As far as I know, she could be an alien.” There's a little bit :) Mini - Come at me bro. 14:59, December 15, 2011 (UTC)